


Exam Time

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [17]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Jim hasn't slept for a while.Fictober prompt 18. “you don’t see it?”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Exam Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story. Friends tell friends to get some sleep.

“Exams are almost over,” Tilly said, collapsing on her bed. 

“Yay,” Jim said, too tired to be truly enthusiastic. He sat down at Tilly’s desk. There were little figures dancing on her desk, they looked like circus performers or gymnasts or something. “Do you see that?” Jim asked.

“See what?”

“On your desk.”

“My console? Microrecords? My PADD?” 

“You don’t see it?”

“Uh, no, maybe you should get some sleep?” Tilly said uncertainly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I probably should.” He slammed his hand down on the desk where one of the figures was contorting oddly. It made Tilly jump. “Yeah, I’ll get going.”

“Hold on, I should probably walk you there. When was the last time you slept?”


End file.
